The Merchant's Mistress Of Ironwood
by SummerUsagi
Summary: TellTales (Mostly Mira Forrester and Rickard Morgryn, there will be others) The story is about Mira being forced to marry Lord Morgryn. She fights it at first because she feels her family still needs her, but comes to realize that the marriage will in the long run benefit her family. And happiness is something she will sacrifice to do that. At least that's what she thought.
1. Mira's Trouble

**A.N- Ok this is the redo, sorry just bear with me for a little longer. Spoiler alerts are within this story. Please no flags! I own nothing!**

* * *

Mira sat at her desk and stared at the paper's scattered across it. _'Dock plan's and routine, guard schedules, Andros's schedule, his routine, etc, etc, etc…. When will it end?!'_ she thought picking up the Dock's weekly exports. _'Ok, no planned departure of armies. No large sums of money coming and going. Good…'_ So far she has been able to fort any plans Andros has had but she could never be sure if he'd try to start up once more _. 'I must be vigilant. I cannot slip now..'_

It's been a few days since the young king's Coronation and she has been able to receive sympathy for on lookers. Andros, being the monster he is helped greatly. A tear here, a quivering lip there and Lyman Lannister helped without even knowing it. Whenever the "Northern girl" came up in conversation he jumped to Mira's defense.

Mira felt slightly bad about tricking him but it wasn't all make-believe. He truly deserved to know and Mira thought a kinder stance would work better in her favor, and Mira was right. Now she had a 'Champion' defending her as well as stopping all business with Andros and the Whitehill's. "And we can't forget about Tom…" Mira said rubbing her temples to ease her headache.

Tom has also made a great impact on her plans. _'But I can't expect him to keep doing these things for free…'_ She thought. With her not being able to leave the Keep openly; it has been Tom who has gotten the things she needs, as well as fallow the people she needed to know everything about, he even covered up the 'Accident'. She would never forget that he not only saved her life but killed Sir Damien after she fled. She tossed the knife in to the bushes before she got to her room. _'I was a coward for running… I should have helped.'_ She thought remembering how mad he was when he found her the next day.

"If he ask about some-kind of pay, maybe I can make a deal… But what? I have nothing…" Mira picked up a blank sheet and jotted down a few ideas. "Maybe… Agh! I'll cross that river when I need to!…"

Mira stood, it was will passed midnight and her headache wasn't getting any better. She changed into her night dress, a knee high sleeveless dress. _'It's getting cooler because of winter… I'll have to start wearing my heavier gown..'_ She sat upon her bed and was about to blow the candle out but the letter she received hours ago from another handmaiden stared up at her. Mira stared back, unable to open it or just not wanting to.

"It must be from Lady Margaery…" She said slowing picking up the letter. She half wanted to just rip the letter. After everything Mira had done for her, never once asking for help, telling Cersei what she wanted to hear, and obeying her order to not talk to Lord Tyrion. "She doesn't understand, I've done everything she's asked but I will not stop helping my family." She opened the letter with a steel heart expecting to read that she was heading home. She was only slitly surprised that it only said;

 _Mira,_

 _You must come to my room first thing in the morning._

 _Your Lady,_

 _Margaery_

Mira became very upset and tears started falling. Everything had been starting to go her way in King's Landing. Sure she has angered her Lady Margaery but it has always been worth the risk. She even accepted Sera for cutting her off because of her marriage talk to Lord Tarwick. She knew how much it all meant to her.

Mira loved it here, in court, and she was sure Rodrik and Asher could pull off wining this war. And war it _would_ become.

Asher had gotten the army her family needed and Mira had fortied Lord Andros's plan to hire an army for Ludd Whitehill, she cut them out of the deal for Ironwood, and she even publicly made a fool of Andros! She was able to do all that and yet Margaery just couldn't understand. Right then she wished she was home in Ironrath. She wanted to be there when Asher and Rodrik tore the Whitehills apart but she still had work to do. Her headache grew worse. The stress seemed like it was winning at the moment. Mira can't afford to let that happen. She wiped her tearing eyes and thought about the last couple of days.

Mother Queen Cersei had forced Mira to get info out of her brother Tyrion for the murder of her son the king. She had already talked and wasn't able to get anything from him but Cersei said that it didn't matter. Now Mira waited to know her fate.

Would the mother queen keep her promise? Would she be forced to leave King's Landing? Would she be exiled by Margaery?

She didn't know.

But she couldn't afford to stop now. "Rest… I just need to Rest right now…"

She crawled into bed and lay down facing the wall. Her tears started once more, "…" She didn't get much sleep that night.

~~~ Somewhere else~~~

The man watched the 'women' love each other's months and sipped from his cup of wine. His mind was focused on another, namely his little viper Mira. He couldn't understand why he was so focused on her and not the whores sited upon his room floor. The whores were still fondling and kissing to his heart's content. He looked down and saw the bulge in his pants wanting to be free. _'At least my body knows what it wants…'_ he thought looking back to the girls as he drank some more.

The older women seemed to grow bored with each other and started eyes the handsome Lord. He couldn't blame them, he knew he was handsome and he was already half undressed. The blonde whore spoke, "Me Lord, wouldn' ye like ta join us her'?" He paid no mind the blonde whore. His eyes fallowed the dark haired one, she was starting to look a lot like Mira. He watched her fondle the older blonde one. He grew angry, half drunk on the wine, jealous of the blonde women.

In his drunkin' mind he saw Lady Mira smirking at him. _'How could someone so young out smart me?!'_ he thought to himself as he yanked the dark one off the blonde. In his mind Mira was the one looking up at him scared and confused but that damn smirk still lay upon her soft pale rosy lips. His eyes trained on those lips. "So young and beautiful.." he said aloud on accident as his other hand came up to stroke 'Mira's' lips with his thumb.

"Thank ye me Lord."' Mira' said in a voice not her own, looking from his face to the arm that still griped hers. Still holding 'Mira' he dragged her to the bed and threw her on it.

"Do not move!" He ordered pushing her back down when she tried to sit up. "Lay there!" He undressed her part way always imagining Mira. He pulled her blouse down around her waist and watched as she tried to fondle her own breast. "No!" he smacked her hand away and started doing it himself. The blond came over and started rubbing his naked back. He sat up and turned to the blonde.

"I only need one…" he said slamming the door when he pushed her out. He turned and saw 'Mira' sat upon his bed half naked and covering her plump chest. "Only one…" he smiled. The 'Mira' he saw stared at him fearful and the smirk was gone. _'Finally…_ ' He thought as he grabbed her hair and forced his lips on hers. _'It's a shame little Mira will be dead soon.'_ He thought smiling as he 'forced' himself on 'Mira'. He couldn't wait to see her head roll and that beautiful smirking face finally gone.

* * *

 **Is this better? I sure hope so! Please let me know, you could even email me if you like.**


	2. Mira's Honesty

A.N- I hope you like it. I'm trying very hard to make it perfect but I know it is not. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I'm begging for it!... Spoiler alert! I own nothing! Everyone knows who and what belongs to what.

* * *

~~Highpoint~~ ~~Ludd Whitehill~~

"I sent the men to find Asher and kill him!" his son Gryff yelled slamming his fist on the table. Ludd glared across the table to his son. Gwyn sitting by her father's side also glaring disapprovingly at Gryff. "Why am I being lectured for that!?" the chair Gryff sat in fell to the floor as he stood. He glared at his father with his one good eye, all thanks to Rodrik. Ludd's face grew red with angry.

"You killed Rodrik! That's why!" Ludd also stood up and stomped over to Gryff. "I told you to kill Asher's Soldiers and take prisoner Asher!" He punched his son knocking him to the floor. "Neither of them should have died yet!" Ludd was so angry he wanted to kill someone. Gryff coward on the floor before his father. "You disappoint me! You clearly are not ready for this war!" With that Ludd stormed out the hall with Gwyn hot on his heels. He was going to take his angry out on the Forrester boy.

"Father please, wait!" she begged grabbing onto his arm. "Father we can still fix this!" he tried to shake loose but her grip was strong. "Have me marry Asher!" Ludd stopped all together. Shocked to hear this again after so many years. "Please just listen!" He grew angry again.

"NO! I will not let you marry him!" He yelled braking free from her grip. He started walking again but she wasn't far behind him. "I'll not call that Forrester trash, son!"

"Father listen to reason! If I marry Asher the keep will be ours! Every heir I bear will have Whitehill blood! No more will have to die and you will have your Ironwood!" She grabbed his arm again and turned him around. "Father please! This will work with Asher as the new Lord!"

Ludd was angry yes, but he could see the reasoning she was yelling at him. Reminded his of his late wife. He still wasn't sure, Rodrik he knew, and so fighting him was easy but Asher? The last time he saw Asher was years ago. "We don't know him Gwyn…"

"I do! Deep down he is still the man I loved so long ago! It will work!" Ludd stared at Gwyn's hopeful face.

"Fine, to end the blood shed I'll consider it…" The smile he was greeted with soothed his angry some. Gwyn hugged her father and walked back into the hall with Gryff. Ludd turned and stalked taword where the Forrester boy was being held, he was still going to beat the boy. Ludd thought as he walked, _'Even if he doesn't marry my Gwyn Mira is still in king's Landing. She'll be the last….'_ Elaena was damaged goods, he wasn't getting to let Gryff marry her anymore. _'But Mira… If things go sour everything will go to her… if she marries into my family…'_ Ludd smiled. One way or any other a Forrester was entering his family, like it or not. He laughed as he entered to boy's prison. "Boy do I have a story for you Ryon."

~~King's Landing~~

Mira was slow moving that day. Her body felt like a sack of potatoes. She didn't think she looked that well in her mirror either but she walked down the stairs regardless. Eyes puffy but head held high. She turned the corner heading toward Lady Margaery's room. She walked up to the door and placed her hand on it to push open but the sounds of sobs and Margaery's angry voice stopped her. She listened for a time before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Margaery looked up from her letter.

"Finally you grace us with your presence." She sarcastily said returning to her writing. Mira looked over to Sera. She had tears in her eyes and looked in need of help. "I was beginning to think you'd found someone else to serve…"

Mira walked up by Sera, "My lady is there something I can help you with?" Margaery slammed her hand down on the table.

"I'll get to you in a moment." Margaery glared over to Mira then turned to Sera. "Do you realize how precarious my position is with Cersei?" Sera fumbled as she tried to speak but Margaery didn't give a chance. "Of all the people in King's Landing, **_YOU_** steal from the Queen Regent?!" She was standing at this point, shaking with rage.

"I didn't me-" Sera tried to speak again, but She wasn't given the chance again.

"Did you know about this?" Margaery turned to Mira. Mira looked to Sera then to her Lady. "Sera's been stealing wine! From Cersei no less!" Margaery rummed the bridge of her nose near her eyes. "As if I haven't got enough to worry about!"

Mira looked one last time at Sera's begging eyes before she answered, "No, my Lady. It doesn't sound like something Sera would do."

"Is that so?" Margaery said glaring at Mira.

"I had no idea." Mira stated, forgoing arrogance to protect them both. Margaery sat again and finished her letter. Maxing it before setting it aside to start a new one.

"Really, half the servants in the keep are talking about it, but somehow you're in the drak?!" Mira held her head high and stared levelly with Margaery.

"I'm sorry my lady, my mind has been on other things…" Margaery blinked, the angry in her eyes fading.

"I know… I'm sorry." She leaned back in her chair looking defeated. "It's just… I need order in my household…" Mira and Sera looked to the floor. Mira knew what was to happen next but her heart still burned at the fact. "Until I'm married to Tommen, I can't afford any more mistakes…" Margaery leaned over her desk at her handmaidens, clearly upset at having to do this. "I have no choice but to make changes among my Handmaidens." She paused and looked down to her letters. Mira waited as Sera started sobbing once more.

"Tommen's garden party, Mira. What were you thinking?" Mira looked to the floor feeling ashamed. "I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible.

Mira thought for a few moments, _'True, if my family hasn't been in so much trouble nothing would have happened at the party…'_ Mira looked up to Margaery with sad but honest eyes. "I had urgent business there, my lady. People were counting on me…" Margaery closed her eyes in thought. "Otherwise I would _NEVER_ have disobeyed you!"

Margaery smiled, knowing Mira she wasn't surprised. "I'm sure you had your reasons, Mira. You always do…" She sighed leaning back again. "At least you're honest about it." She glared over to Sera. Her guilty eyes not meeting anyone, especially Mira's. "Sera's been saying some damning thing about you, Mira." Mira looked over to Sera with hurt, questioning eyes. "I suspect in an effort to save her own neck…"

Sera looked up, fresh tears in her eyes. "My lady! Please!-" Margaery slammed her hand on the table again and glared at her.

"You've said enough!" Sera sulked back to her spot. Mira couldn't blame her for trying to save herself, didn't mean she was any less angry with her but she understood. "One of you must answer for this…" She was now looking at Mira, her eyes softer. "Sera says you used her to get you into the party…" Mira stared at her lady not saying anything yet. "You've been with me a long time, Mira. When I'm queen, I'll need people I can count on." Margaery's eyes were begging now. "Please. Tell me this isn't true!"

Sera turned to Mira and started begging. "Please, Mira! I don't deserve to lose my position for this!" Margaery was about to shut Sera up again but Mira startd to speak.

"My lady… I…" She felt close to tears herself. "I'm sorry." Sera looked to her feet expecting Mira to blame her. Mira looked back to Margaery. "Sera's telling the truth…" Sera looked up to Mira shocked, the light returning to her green eyes.

Margaery, sighed, looked down then back to Mira. "This has been building for sometime, Mira" Mira looked down, she hoped she wasn't making a big mistake. "But it still breaks my heart.. I've been nothing but good to you. I've put up with your schemes and I've even tried to help you and your family where I could." Mira looked up shock clearly over her face.

 _'Why is she lying?!'_ Mira thought no longer listening to her. _'I never once asked for her help with my family!'_ she heard something about betrayal. She was no longer wanted to listen.

"Get out, Mira… We are done.." Margaery said. Mira turned about walked out the door glaring at the floor. It wasn't worth fighting with her for, she kept telling herself. She paused a moment.

 _'I'll meet Tom, I'll have to tell him the news…'_ She thought walking down the hall again.

"Mira, Wait!" She hear Sera yelled running up to her. Tears still in her eyes, "I'm SO sorry! She was so angry, I didn't- I didn't know what else to do!" Sera fell in to Mira, she shelled Sera as she weeped. "You saved me from being sent home…" Sera looked up to Mira full of sisterly love, "I can't believe you did that for me. I expected I'd be on my way to Highgarden by now." She giggled as she dried her eyes. Mira smiled to her with sad eyes.

"You're my friend, Sera. I look after the people I care about…" Mira said pushing Sera off her into standing on her own.

"Thank you, Mira. I really Mean it!... I know you didn't have to." Sera placed her hands in Mira's, saddened. "I suppose this is goodbye… I'm not sure we'll-"

"Tarwick is a lovely man, Sera. I wish you all the luck with your wedding.." Mira squeezed Sera's hands reasurinly.

She smiled, "I'll send you an invitation…" She looked around herself then backed to Mira. "I need to tell you something I've been hearing…" She looked around again. Mira leaned in closer to hear, confused at Sera's behavor. "There are some vile rumors going on about you."

"What?!" Mira loudly said shocked at what she is hearing.

"Something about killing a guard? I thought you should know.." Sera hugged Mira and started back to Margaery's room. "Be careful Mira. You're on your own now.

Mira stood there watching Sera retreat, unable to say anything. Jogging herself back from her thought Mira started for her room where Tom meets every afternoon. _'Tom should know something…'_ she thought.

* * *

Good. Bad. Let me know please and thank you. I and also working on art work for this story. It's at under the same username I use here lol


	3. Escape

A.N- I hope you like it. I'm trying very hard to make it perfect but I know it is not. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I'm begging for it!... When do you think they will add Mira Forrester and Rickard Morgryn? I really don't like not having the story Characters labeled.. I'm also making the stories longer. Slowly but surely.

* * *

~~IronRath~~

Asher rush out the door of his keep and down the stairs. Duncan and Beskha joining his as he headed to the gate. His men at the ready, all looking nervous. He couldn't blame them, his own heart felt like it could jump out of his chest any moment. His mother and sister, Talia, joining him at the gate.

"Mira told us he was gathering an army. We have her to thank it's not bigger! But my Lord, I can't see us fighting that!" Duncan said siding up to Asher.

"Ludd doesn't expect us to. He's trying to frighten us into surrender…" Asher stated as he watch the soldiers outside his gate. Some of his men came up to him. "I want every bolt aimed at Ludd Whitehill, the moment he appears!" He yelled to everyone.

Asher watched as Ludd, Gryff, and his lacky holding Ryon rode up. "Ryon?! Shit! Crossbows up!" Asher pushed a soldier by him, bow down. Everyone else fallowed.

"Asher Forrester! Show your face, boy!" Ludd yelled stopping 10 feet from the gate with Ryon to his right and Gryff to his left. Asher heard his sister and mother call out to Ryon.

Gryff started laughing, "Look father! He's frightened, **aren't you**?!" He yelled glaring at Asher. Asher paid no mind to him and glared levelly at Ludd.

"Are you here to sue for peace, Lord Whitehill?" Asher smiled with his winning cocky grin. "Lay down your arms and I'll spare your lives." Ludd busted out laughing.

"That's very funny. I've missed your unique sense of humor. But no…" Ludd glared back, no longer laughing or even smirking. "I'm here to end this once and for all…" Ludd waved his hand around seemly annoyed. "You got your little revenge on my men… But it's time you listened to reason." The waving stoped and Asher noticed a huge gate ram rolling his way, being pushed by maybe 20 men. "I could ram your gates down and kill every last one of you. **Or** …" Ludd held his hand up and the ram stopped behind him. "We could end the bloodshed, here and now…"

Asher scoffed and spat at the gate. Ludd was clearly not amused anymore. "This war is over Asher! It ended the moment Rodrik fell." Ludd smiled smugly. "By Ramsay's Rules I'm the Victor here. This will all be mine now. One way or another." Asher's mind turned to Mira at Kings Landing. _'If we all fall, it all goes to her…'_ Asher's faces darkened. _'They will not have her…'_ he thought.

"Oh, this is horse shit! Tell him to fuck off!" Beskha yelled grabbing everyone's attention outside the gate. Asher smiled, he trusted her whole heartedly.

"My brother's death is on his hand's! Believe me, the bloodshed has only _begun_ …" Asher said raising his hand. His men raised there bows ready for Asher to give the signal.

"Do you know what? We've spilled so much Forrester blood already Asher. You're the one who's missed all the fun! It's only begun! When you're gone, Little Mira will be mine!" Gryff laughed, clearly missing his sanity. "And I won't be kind!" Ludd smiled to his son then looked to Asher. The death glare Asher gave Gryff was truly frightening. If Ludd hadn't had his army in the fields he might have retreated.

"Enough!" Ludd yelled to Gryff. "Let's put all this ugliness behind us. I'm willing to talk terms of your surrender…" Ludd's horse peranced nervously, sensing Ludd's nerves.

" _ **SURRENDER?**_!" Asher yelled slaming his fist on the metal bars of the gate, shaking it.

Ludd continued, "Open your halls and bend the knee, as my bannermen. You continue to produce ironwood. Under MY supervision, of course…" He looked to Gryff. His son looked away, angry at Ludd. "And you will join your house to mine… For all to see, by wedding.." Ludd pasued. Asher's face never changing. He looked like a caged animal, ready to kill _the first_ chance it gets. "My Gwyn…" Asher's face changed completely. Ludd thought that must be a good sign. And smiled.

"Beskha laughed, and he could hear the protest behind him. "Well fuck me.." Beskha said. They Maester was saying that it was a generous offer. Asher wasn't buying it.

"That would be easier to believe coming from Gwun herself! So Where is she?!" Asher yelled returning to his glaring at Ludd murderously.

Ludd's smile left again, "Far away from all of this, ofcourse. Besides, I speak on her behalf as her Father…" Ludd pulled his horse to pace the length of the gate back and forth. "I would just as happily kill you all and be done with it. Little Mira could join our houses when she inherits Iornrath!" He knew bringing that up might be risking with Asher's bow men still aiming at him. He stopped the horse. "But I'm very generously giving you a way to keep your bloody lives!" He yelled his face turning red.

A cart was pushed up the hill, "Oh, one last thing. As a show of my " _goodwill_ ," I've brought home the body of your Lord…" Asher looked to the cart, eyes never softening. "Your brother was too stubborn to know when it was over!"

Ryon began to struggle. "Rodrik?!" He elbowed the man in the face and nearly fell off the horse. "Let me see him! I want to see my brother!" Ryon was righted back onto the horse but bite the man still struggling. Gryff smiled smugly.

"I'm sure your sister would be relieved to keep her virtue… _For now_." Asher glared at Gryff, but didn't say a things. He didn't have too. Ryon still struggled and somehow got the soldiers helmet that lay on the horse saddle. He flung it at Gryff. He didn't know what hit him. Asher almost couldn't hold in he laughter. Laughting at that point might not have been good, but boy did Asher smile.

Ludd was not laughting or smiling, "You have an hour! I'll be waiting in my camp!" Gryff glared at Ryon and started down the hill. Ryon stopped and turned to look at Asher. They stared at each other for as long as they could. When they got far enough away from the gate, Asher signaled for them to bring the cart in.

Rodrik was covered in a blood sheet, Asher almost didn't want to see. He pulled it off anyway. A collection of gasps, cries, and angry words reached Asher's ears. Beskha placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, little brother…" Asher walked off.

"Maester, take my brother's body. He will join Father and ethan…" Maester answered but Asher moved on before he could continue. Beskha and Duncan fallowed. "Duncan, have Maester prepare poisoned wine… I'll kill Ludd in my hall tonight. Send word to Ludd that we will agree and that we want to open our halls to celebrate." Duncan smiled nodded and left to prepare. "Wait half the hour to send someone to Ludd… Don't want to be to eager." Duncan nodded again and continued.

"Asher whats the plan?" She asked fallowing him inside.

"Simple, we cut the head off that snake and watch the other's scatter. But I need you to do something else, Beskha, please." Asher stopped in the great hall. "If everything doesn't work I want you to get Ryon out and Find Mira. Please."

Beskha smiled sadly, "If it comes to that I will… but what about Talia?" Asher rubbed his head.

"Yes nearly forgot, If you could hand her as well? But I want Ryon to be your top priority. One of my men can handle Talia if you can't find her in the chaos..." Asher held his hand out to Beskha with a very large bag of gold. Beskha smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Like I said Asher, if it comes to that."

~~King's Landing~~

Mira walked to her room in thought. _'What am I going to do?... I have to find who is saying those things…_ ' She looked up and saw Tom looking down the hall to her room from the corner.

He looked up to her, "Lady Mira!" He softly yelled rushing up to her. "Wait!" He said stopping Mira from going anymore.

"Tom?! What's wrong?" Mira said, Tom tried to hush her.

"Guards! They're trying to search your room!" He said. Mira moved past Tom to spy herself. She saw two Lannister soldier's kicking in her door. Mira gasped and hide herself when the guard looked her way.

"We can't stay here!" Tom grabbed Mira's hand and started down the hall. Mira had many questions, but Tom seemed to have the answered. "It's all over the keep, M' lady! They're saying you take Lannister men to your bed and murder them in their sleep!"

Mira stopped losing Tom's grip, "What?!" Mira could feel her face heat up from inbarassment. "That's ridiculous! I don't know the first thing about… **_THAT_**!" Tom turned, his own face red.

"It'd be ridiculous, M' lady, if soldiers weren't smashing in your door!" Tom looked angrily at his feet.

"But why are we now just finding out about these Rumors?!" Mira asked. She started walking again, she didn't want to draw to much attendtion it herself.

"Someone sent the Captain of the Guard a message about you!" Mira looked at Tom as he spoke. _'Lucan? It couldn't be Cersei right?'_ she thought. "It was dropped off Anonymously! It was most likely Murder accusations."

 _'I have no Protection, what am I going to do?.._ ' she thought as she walked with Tom. "If they catch us want would happen?" she asked.

"I don't want to think about it, M'Lady…" She got her answer from Tom's grime face, _'Nothing good, nothing that ends with her life still going…'_ "We need to stay by Lady Margaery! She can protect us!"

"No.." Mira said.

"What?! Have you lost you mind?!" Tom yelled at her.

"I must handle this on my own!" She said walking with her head high.

Tom's Angry face stopped Mira. "Without her, you will die!" He stated.

Mira grabs him and shakes his some, "Calm down, Tom! Panicking isn't going to help!"

"I'm sorry, Mira. I just don't know what I could do to help you. Mira thought as she let Tom go.

"Ironrath!" She said having an idea. "We can some how get to Ironrath. We will be safe there." Tom smiled, a blush coming to his face.

"We could go to the Collier's Store by the River Gate! I know the family, they can help us!" Mira smiled. She looked around and say some guards coming their way. She pushed Tom to a Corner to hid but they must have saw her.

"Who's there?!" One said. Mira and Tom looked to each other, praying that they leave. "Show yourself, or it'll be worse for you!" Mira felt close to tears. _'What are we going to do.'_

"Get to the Collier's. Tell Godwyn I sent you!" Tom pushed himself off the wall.

"What ar-"

"Goodbye Lady Mira." Tom smiles and runs to the guards. He pushes one over and then the guards give chase.

"Get the coal boy!"

Mira took the time to make her way out of the keeps. She could see guards out on the streets. So cut to a street and started speed walking. She was so focused on getting to the other end she didn't realize Lord Rickard Morgryn was at the end of the street with some of his men. His Litter sat on the floor behind him. He looked up after sending off a man that held a very nice look vase. He smiled when he saw her.

"Lady Mira!" He waved to her. A Guard took that moment to yell.

"There she is! Take her!" the rushed down the alley toward her.

"What's all this?" Morgryn said looking confused at the whole thing.

Mira huffed out of breath, "Lord Morgryn!" She reached out and placed her hand on his chest. The look he gave was very comical but now was not a time to laugh. "How lovely to run into you." She hugged his arm to her chest. She blushed and looked at the guards coming toward them. Lord Morgryn seemly too shocked. He looked down at her. She barely coming up to his shoulder.

She squeezed his arm, _'He can feel my heart! God's help me!'_ she thought leaning her head on his arm. Morgryn got his composter back and glared at the guards.

"Mira Forrester! You're coming with us!"

* * *

A.N. – You guys must like it because the amount of views and visitors I get surprises me. Sorry again if it's not up to par with other's on this site. I own nothing!


	4. A litter Ride

I got some Reviews! Lol I'm so happy! Thank a lot! I fixed what was mentioned btw. And I hope to hear from you guys some more! Please Remember, I own Nothing!

* * *

~~Streets of King's Landing~~

Morgryn coughed and Mira let him go blushing profusely. _'What was I thinking?!_ ' She thought. Lord Morgryn looked from Mira, who couldn't seem to meet his eyes, then back to the guards.

"My good, Sers… There's no need for that, I assure you…" His charming smile placed on his lips. "Surely you have more dangerous criminals to deal with than Lady Margaery's Handmaiden?" He gentle placed his hands on Mira's shoulders and pulled her closer. Mira stiffened, thinking he just might push her to the guards. They looked at each other and Mira prayed to the gods Lord Morgryn wouldn't.

"We have order's from Captain Lucan to-" One guard started as they looked to each other for some type of support. How they could see each other through the helmets they wear was beyond Mira's understanding. But Mira had more pressing things to think about. Morgryn let go of Mira and pulled a pooch from his clothing.

"Let me worry about 'Lucan.' You two worry about buying yourselves a few tankards…" He placed the pooch in the lead guard's hands. The man glared but took the gold. The guards looked at Mira then turned and started back down the street. "Thank you, for keeping our city safe." Morgryn simply stated, turning and stepping into his Litter.

Mira's heart fluttered, ' _I nearly got taken away!_ ' She thought feeling like she hadn't been breathing the whole time. _'Dear gods, that was close…'_ She turned to Thank Lord Morgryn but he was holding out his hand.

"Can I take you somewhere, Lady Mira?" He asked smiling all the while. Mira smiled too, she felt safe now, safer then she felt the last couple of days. She nodded and took his hand. Mira stepped in and sat across from the Lord.

"The River Gate, Thank you." She said looking around the Litter. It was small but what did Mira expect? Lord Morgryn was a single man, he didn't need a big one. The colors were very beautiful. All different colors of Blue and gold, the seats were padded and silky. ' _Lord Morgryn is a very wealthy Merchant…_ ' Mira thought. The craftsmanship was wonderful. _'I wonder what Ironwood would look like as something other than weapons or houses…'_

Morgryn gave the order to his men as Mira looked around. He frowned at Mira when she looked at him. "Mira, what is going on?" He leaned forward. "Is there a problem? Maybe I can help..." Mira's hope flared, ' _Help?!_ ' She thought finally.

"Someone's potting against me!" She said.

"Plotting? What do you mean?" He asked fixing Mira with a stare.

"They're spreading malicious Rumors and worse, they've set the guard after me!" She told him. Of all the people Mira felt safe with, Lord Morgryn should have been the last person but he and Ludd Whitehill have no friendship anymore and he has been nothing but kind to her. She trusted him, but she did find him hard to read.

"I see…" He leaned back taking a breath. "That is worrying indeed…" Mira felt a bit uneasy, but she pushed it off as the fact she's an unmarried girl traveling with an unmarried man. "Clearly you've made powerful enemies here in king's Landing." He smiled as he leaned forward and continued, "Although you made short work of one of them, at least." He clapped his hands and smirked at Mira. Mira's feeling of uneasy grew more. She looked around to try and easy that feeling. "I hear Lord Andros has found a home in the black Cells. I'm impressed!"

Mira snapped, "Andros was a snake, working for the Whitehills. He got exactly what he deserved and no more…" She glared not realizing it. Morgryn laughted it off.

"I'm inclined to agree. I doubt anyone will miss the oaf…" Morgryn's smiled was gone, left behind was a cold stare and an icy grin. "Of course, now that you've gotten rid of my biggest competitor, all kinds of opportunities have opened up…" Mira could feel where this was going, she didn't like it but she played along still. "Particularly in your part of the Seven Kingdoms…" Mira said nothing, staring at Lord Morgryn, her safe feeling long gone. "The Ironwood market is wide open and a lot of gold to be made.."

Mira smiled sweetly, "There's opportunity enough for the both of us, Lord Morgryn. Think of what we could accomplish if we worked together!" His eyes softened and his icy grin warmed a bit.

"Heh… I have thought about it…" He looked Mira up and down. Eyes lingered longer in some spots. "I've thought about it a great deal…" Mira frowned, not liking Morgryn's attentions. "You're clever, Mira." He leaned over and placed his hand on Mira's that lay in her lap. "Identifying Andros as our common enemy while approaching me as a partner…" He let go and leaned back laughing.

"You showed an understanding of King's Landing that took me year's to gain!" He messed up his brown hair some when he rubbed his head. "Of course, I knew you'd be trouble when we first met." He glare was piercing and Mira was frightened but she never showed it to him. She just sat there and quietly listened. "Imagine! A Handmaiden stealing the Crown's Ironwood contract from under my nose!" He waved his arms for emphasis as he explained.

"That's why I bribed that Lannister guard to kill you." Mira was in shock! She couldn't believe it. "Oh don't look so surprised… You must have known you'd become a target sooner or later." Mira knew she just thought it would have been later. She had no idea that Morgryn would have a grudge over something so small.

"You- You two face shit!" She spat at him, the shock on his face at her language wasn't remotely funny to her. "Don't you have any honor?!" She yelled. She felt like she could attack him right then, but she held back.

"Honor?! Do you think I got where I am Because of HONOR?!" He yelled getting into Mira's face. "We've both seen what happens to honorable men." Mira's heart stung, she knew he was talking about the men in her family that have died. "You never should have trusted me." He placed a hand on her face, she smacked it away. "That may have been you only mistake…" She tried to go for the door but he stopped her. He pushed her back into the seat.

"After Ludd takes Ironrath, he and I will control the Ironwood trade entirely." He loomed over her. She didn't fight when he placed his hand back on her face. He gentle rubbed her check. "You've been very helpful, Mira, but it's time to get you out of the way…" He smiled and sat back in his seat.

"You're making a mistake! Morgryn, Ludd will turn on you the first chance he gets. You're a fool if you don't see that." She could see him shake with rage. She didn't see him attack till it was too late. Her head was smashed against the litter and Lord Morgryn's face was inches from hers. "Aggh!" She cried when it happened, pain where he gripped her hair.

"Tell me, Mira! Who is the fool here? You or I?" He asked. He grinned dominantly over her. Mira used what strength she had to push herself away from the wall and glare diffidently at him. She stomped her foot over his and when he fell back in pain she attacked him. She was atop him before he had time to recover. The cramped space left little room to move obviously but Mira didn't care. She sat atop Morgryn's lap as she attacked.

"You monster!" She yelled as she tried to punch him in the face. Morgryn caught her hand then her other when she tried to scratch his face. Before Mira knew what had happened she was on her back with Morgryn holding her down.

"My you are a fire cracker!" He moved to hold both her hands in one of his. She hadn't realized her dress had found its way up her leg in the fight. "My, Mira, you are beautiful…" his free hand ran up her bare leg. "It's truly a shame you're going to die.." With the way they lay Mira's knee was in shot of Morgryn's goods. She did just that. He fell over holding himself. Mira rushed out the litter but ran right into Lucan.

"Ah! Lucan! Fancy coming across you here!" Morgryn said stepping out of the litter cringing in pain form Mira's attack. "I seem to have found something you're looking for…" Morgryn smiled.

"That you have M'lord. I've been searching for this murderer along time." Mira was bound and Lucan lead her away. Mira had no word to say. Even if she did no one would listen. Morgryn walked over stopping Lucan. He forced her face to meet his.

"Chin up Mira! I'm sure if you ask him nicely the headsman will be quick." He smiled. She cursed his to the Seven Hell's with her fierce blue eyes. He waved bye as Lucan continued to the Black Cells.

~~Ironrath- Great Hall~~

Asher stood by the stairs leading up to the grand table with his mother Elissa Forrester, his friend Beskha, His sister Talia. They were talking softly on different matter's concerning the food or drink that was being served. Duncan walked up to the group. "The 'wine' is ready, My Lord. Talia will pour once they're all seated. Just give the signal when you are ready for the attack after." His mother having been listening step in.

"Remember- No matter how much they might try to provoke you, we must let them think they've won." She grips his crossed arm and looks up to him. "Remember…" Loud cries and laughter could be heard coming toward the door. Lady Elissa let Asher, "That must be them. Here we go…" Asher could see his mother's nerves shake her small frame.

Asher looked to the door his own nerves getting to him. Asher was good at war, battle, anything that required him to fight not lead. Especially being the head of the war. Yes he can lead a few men but a whole arm? Asher was beginning to doubt himself. _'No I must say strong for my family…'_ Asher was reminded of the time his father said he was sending him to Essos for loving Gwyn. He had trashed his room that night in his rage. No one could clam him, not Rodrik, Not mother, no one. But then Mira step in, Mira always stepped in.

~~5 years ago~~

Asher, being 17 was angry and confused. He was being sent away for liking a girl. He knew he couldn't have Gwyn Whitehill but he wasn't sure if he would ever stop liking her or trying to be with her. When he told his father that Gregor had flew into a rage.

So now Asher sat in the middle of his room with the sheets torn, tables and chairs missing legs. An axe currently decorated the hand carved family crest hanging over his bed. His anger felt like it might never leave. He took a few breaths to try and calm down. Asher went to rub his face but the bruise by his eye stung when he touched it. He hissed in pain and flew into a new rage.

Earlier his mother had tried to comfort him but he wouldn't let her touch him. Then Rodrik tried at the behest of their mother. That didn't end well. That was how he got his black eye, but Rodrik left with one as well. No one could calm Asher at the moment. No even the gods he thought.

In his rage he hadn't seen Mira standing at the door with her books. When he finally noticed she entered. Her long tangled black hair and her big blue eyes reminded him of father and Rodrik. He felt his angry rise again but he fought it. He knew his sister didn't deserve his fits of anger. "What do you want?!" He yelled hearing his own anger as he spoke.

Mira just smiled, her lightly freckled face bright in his dark and trashed room. "I've come to tell you something!" Mira said happily sitting in the middle of the room still holding her books. "Come sit with me!" She was only 13, still too young to understand when a man needed to be left alone, but he obliged her. He sat across from her and just stared.

"What is it?" He said trying to restrain his rage. He could see himself shaking as he grabbed one of her books. "You going to tell me a story?"

"Well, no… I'm just going to tell you the ending to yours!" She said holding up a book with fresh ink with his name on it. He wasn't fallowing so far. "I made this for you but…" Asher picked up the book and started going through the pages. Most were blank but some had pictures and note Mira wrote in it. Mostly funny little pictures of them playing in the grove. Mira quickly grabbed the book.

"I didn't get to finish looking!" He said trying to grab the book. He was finally starting to feel better. Mira held onto the book not even letting Asher see it. "If you don't give me the book I'll tickle you to death!" Mira smiled when she saw Asher grin but held the book through all his threats.

"Asher!" Mira said looking up to him as he reached for the book. Asher stopped, Mira's smile was sad. "I know father isn't being far but…"

"I don't want to hear it…" Asher turned and sat facing away from her. He felt tears prick his eyes. He wanted to rub them away but he remembered his black eye. 'Men don't cry..' he thought.

She was silent for some time, Asher thought she might have left but then Mira placed the book in Asher's line of sight, "Not to spoil the ending for you but, everything's going to be okay... I'll always be your sister!" The book fell in his lap and he could feel Mira hugging his neck. "I love you brother!"

Asher smiled, he leaned into his little sister's comforting embrace and felt tears. "There is no better friend, Mira, then you my sister…" He realized now his rage was a cover. He was scared to be sent off all alone. He had never truly been alone in his life. He was scared to lead his own life when he had always just fallowed. "I don't know what to do, Mira…" He sobbed quietly.

Mira pulled back and smiled sadly, "Trust yourself, Asher. You know more than you think you do." She hugged him again and stood. "I know, I trust you!" And off she went, she stopped at the door and turned back to him. "Being challenged in life is inevitable, being defeated by it is optional! I mean you are Asher Forrester!" with that Mira left.

~~Present~~

That was the last time he saw Mira, he wondered if she still looked like how he remembered. She had given him courage to face his exile. She had been right, everything was okay. _'Not to spoil the ending but everything's going to be okay!_ ' He thought as he imagined Mira standing next to him.

The door opened and Asher was brought back to reality. He hadn't been expecting just one woman. "Gwyn?" He said unable to hide the surprise on his face.

Beskha scoffed, "Clever… Send the girl first…" She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't let her play with your head, little brother." Gwyn walked up to him and smiled.

Asher was silent but his mind was reeling. Mira's word popped up in his head, _'Being challenged in life is inevitable, being defeated by it is optional! I mean you are Asher Forrester!_ ' He then found his answer. It way not have been a very good one but it was one all the same.

Asher smiled. He was ready.

* * *

I like the first half of this chap but Asher's part I'm not liking…. Maybe it's just me. What do you think? And if I've miss spelled things don't be afraid to let me know!


	5. The Black Cell P1

Sorry it's been a very long time since the last update… A lot has happened. But here is another chapter! Enjoy! Spoiler alert!

* * *

~~The Black Cells~~

Mira stared up at the ceiling of her Cell. She had spent the night in this dark and dirty place. _'Is this the same cell Lord Tyrion was in?..'_ She thought to herself as she looked around. _'Probable not…'_ She sat up, she felt stiff, her body hurt.

"At least I didn't sleep on the floor…" She tried to stay positive, though she didn't know why. She got off the cot and walked to the window. She couldn't see much of anything but the sun felt good on her face. The wind decided to tease her then by blowing softly into her cell. Mira felt tears, she wiped them away but regretted that choice when she saw on her hand black soot. _'Great just one more thing…'_ She thought. Mira wiped her hand on her dress then wiped her face as best she could.

"This isn't the time to feel sorry or regret…" She reached up and jiggled the bars of the window to see if maybe it was loose. No luck. _'I am still needed…'_ she thought of Asher, now Lord. She didn't have time to cry for Rodrik, no matter how much she wanted too. Asher needed her now.

 _'I love you brother, but we both know you'll stumble much too often without me…'_ She smiled to herself as she stood in the sun light. _'I'll help you run the house until you marry Asher.'_ Mira walked away from the window and looked around the cell for something, anything she could use. Mira smiled she grabbed the torch, she was sure she could use it for something.

She made her way to the door. "The bars of the door… I wonder how strong.." She slipped the torch into the frame and pushed the torch she could hear the door's wood cracking, Mira smiled. She pushed harder becoming impatient. The metal and wood slipped from her grasp. A sharp part of the torch cut Mira's left palm. She hissed in pain.

"Hey!" The Guard yelled as he pasted her. "Get away from there!" Mira, startled, backed away putting presser on her hand to stop the bleeding. The guard's mean and ugly face looked into her cell glaring at her. Mira didn't have a thing to say.

"Jailer!" She heard the voice of another woman close by. "Jailer come over here..." The voice sounded like when Lady Margaery would flirt with Jefforey. The man's face grew to disgusts and he turned away from Mira.

"Oh don't you start again!" He yelled. Mira walked up to the bars of her cell to watch. The woman, a street urchin, reached out to the guard.

"Why, don't you come here for a moment…" She was clearly trying to seduce him Mira was sure. The man turned to walk away. "We can have a little chat about it…" The guard turned even angrier.

"Gods woman, I said shut it! Or I **_WILL_** come in there, and you won't like what happens!" He turned back and started up the stairs. The woman banged and shook the door.

"What do you want, then?!" She yelled at his fleeing form, "Tell me! Please!" Mira and the woman watched as he didn't slow, "I'll do anything! Just tell me!"Mira could no longer see the man but the woman still yelled. "Agh!" She kicked the door as hard as she could. " _ **Bastard!**_ "

Mira looked down to her hand, forgetting about it for a moment. When she looked up she saw the woman staring at her. "…" Mira couldn't find her words.

"Before the days over, they'll take us." The woman's deep brown eyes seemed to stare Mira down. "Straight to the block…" Mira looked down, still with nothing to say. "So don't give me that look." She spat in Mira's direction. Mira shocked looked over to the woman. "You can leave the judgment to the father, or whatever gods you believe in…" Tears at the end of her eyes, the woman looked down and cried.

Mira's heart sung, telling her to make this woman feel better, if only a little bit. "I don't judge you..." The lady looked up. "We've all done things were not proud of..." Mira looked down to her hand and thought of everything she has done.

"I have a son…" Mira looked up slowly. "A little baby boy…" She smiled sadly to herself, she closed her eyes, "I think of the smell of his skin, his tufts of brown hair…" She looked to Mira with determination. "There is nothing I wouldn't do… NOTHING… just to hold him again." The woman's voice cracked as tears fell from her again. Mira was even getting teary eyed.

"That's what getting out of here means to me…" She looked down again. Mira remained quit the whole time, thinking of what to say, she knew there was no way this poor woman was going home to her family. "What would you do in my place?" She asked her.

"…" Mira was thinking, she truly had no idea what she would do, but she needed to say something. Mira opened her mouth to speak, but footsteps could be heard, more than one at that. It was a couple of guards and Morgryn. An intense hatred filled Mira's small body. _'I'm going to kill him!'_ She thought.

"My Lord! Please take me out of here!" the woman begged as she tried to grab at anyone outside her cell. Morgryn ignored her and turned to Mira's cell.

"Mira, my dear! Making friends already, I see." He leered at her. The door to her cell opened and HE stepped in. Mira backed away. She looked down to the torch by his feet. 'Seven hells!' She thought wishing she had picked it back up.

"Be quick. We'll be coming back for her next." The guard from earlier said. Morgryn slipped a heavy looking coin purse into the man's hand.

"For your trouble…" Never once did he or Mira break eye contact. The door shut and locked behind him. They stared each other down as they opened another door. Mira heard struggling.

"No! No Please!" Mira finally broke eye contact and looked behind Rickard. Mira could hear the Jailer dragging and taunting the poor woman. "Wait! Please! Noo!" the guards laughed as they stared up the stairs. Mira ran to the bars along the wall and watched, there was nothing she can or could do.

"Get off me!" Tears prickled her eyes as she watch them disappeared. She wished to all the gods she could do anything to help that poor woman. _'At least let her hold him…'_ She backed away but bumped into Rickard. She hadn't realized he had come up behind her.

"They'll be here for you soon…" he frowned, he stood with his arms behind him like a soldier. Mira shook with rage, "You don't have much time.-" Mira was done, she punched him as hard as she could in his face. He had to stop himself before he fell. Rickard glared down at her and rubbed his jaw. Mira tried again with her cut hand but Morgryn caught that one and swung her around and backed her into a wall.

"Ugh!" She hurt. Mira looked up to him. Morgryn didn't take any more chances and restrained her other arm.

" **Enough!** " He yelled holding her arms in front of her chest. She could feel fingered rubbed her chest. She glared up at him and he leered down. "I've come to talk…." The injuring on her hand started to bleed down onto his. Morgryn looked down and watched her bleed for a moment. He let her go and backed off. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to her.

Mira looked from her hurt and bleeding flesh to his handkerchief. She applied pressure to her hand but refused his help. She smirked to herself when he put it back into his pocket. He sighed, "I've come to make you an offer..." She moved away from the wall and him toward the window.

"…" She said nothing, unsure if she would speak wisely in her angry stat of mind. 'Always best to play it safe when one is cornered…' her father would say. 'I'll just listen…' She felt him fallow her, keeping a good 2 or 3 feet from her.

"I was thinking about what you said…" Mira turned to watch him from the corner of her eye. He smiled, she looked away. "And I've come to the conclusion you're right." At this Mira turned fulling to watch Morgryn. He produced the handkerchief again but Mira only pause momentarily before taking it. She wrapped it around her hand then as he continued.

"Ludd will likely betray him the first chance he get and will likely ruin every forest under his control…" Mira couldn't understand, what he was getting at. She was on death row and he wanted to play word games. Mira was not amused…

"Only Forrester's know how to really work Ironwood…" He took a step closer, and Mira stiffened. He smiled and continued, "That's useful.." He said softly and he reached out his hand to touch her. Before he could Mira moved around him and put what distance she could between them. "And your relationships with the Royal's, Cersei and Margaery is valuable…."

He was hot on her heels. At that point he had her backed up to the wall again. "Well, it would be a shame to waste such influence…" He once again went to touch her face. Mira had little choice but to allow him to. Didn't mean she didn't want to bite each of his fingers off though. "And then I realized there's something much more valuable than all that, little Mira." Mira's heart skipped, could his get her out of here, she was thinking. "Your name…"

He rubbed the tip of his fingers down her cheek and onto her lips. He lingered there some then traveled down to her neck. He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her close. They were millimeters apart. Mira could see just how green his eyes were and the little speckles of yellow and brown could not hide. They reminded her of the Ironwood trees. Her heart was racing, she didn't know what to do. No amount of playing it safe was going to help her now.

"I want you as my _wife_ …"

* * *

Sorry about how long it's been. I've been really stressed and upset. I'm unfortunately losing my job. I got that new after the fourth chapter was put out. I'm helping with their move this month and then I have to go… It really sucks… I haven't been in the mood to do much writing because of it. BUT after reading some new reviews, seeing how many people keep reading my story and some PM's people have sent I pulled together to write this for now. It's not perfect but I like it. Tell me what you think, I'm always open to new ideas. I thank everyone, truly, your encouragement help me greatly.


	6. The Black Cell P2

Sorry again it's been awhile, my 2016 has been very, very bad start to the year. I'm no longer working. After 8 years of being a loyal employee they let me go earlier then they said and a couple of days after my dog, Sassy died. And they are late giving me my paycheck, so now my car payment and a couple of other bills are late. But despite all that's been happening I'm trying not to let effect my writing… So with all that out of the way let's continue! =)

I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! Cause if I did then I'd be rich and wouldn't complain to strangers! I also suggest you buy the game lol and play out your own story!

* * *

 _'Wife? ...'_ Her mind pause at his statement. Mira didn't have a thing to say at the moment, she was frozen in confusion. But then the realization hit like a sack of potatoes being dropped atop her head, she pushed him away and caused him to trip over her fallen torch. He nearly fell on his back but was able to right himself before that tragedy happened.

"Your **_'WIFE_** '?!" She yelled, her shoulders shaking in caged anger. She stepped forward balling her fist and he backed away respectfully; this time keeping his distance from 'his' Little Mira. "Do you do all your ' _'wooing"_ in cells?!"

She was angry Rickard could plainly see that, but if she was just angry at the fact he asked her in a cell then he thought maybe a proper proposal later would tame her slightly. He smirked at his thought, _'I don't want her too tame, where would the fun be in that…'_

Mira saw him smirk and it enraged her more, "I'm new to courting, but I imagined less violence and intimidation!" She took another step and attempted to raise her hand to strike, but Rickard's next words stopped her.

"Wars are won and lost in the marriage bed, Mira!" He sternly spoke, stepping up to her. They were about 3 feet apart. He watched her lower her arm. Rickard watched a drop of blood fall from his handkerchief that was wrapped around her injured hand. "Kingdoms too…" he took a half step toward her.

"And I want my own Kingdom…" Mira glared at him quietly, _'she's thinking of it, good…'_ he thought.

"I'll start with an old and noble house." Another step. She was just watching him now, waiting for him to finish. "With a great keep like Ironrath.." Another half step, he now was a foot from Mira. "It may not be the grandest castle in Westeros… But it's a start." He reached out to stroke her check but Mira stood her ground and just gently brushed his hand aside. He allowed that for now.

"My family would never allow it…" Her intelligent, clever blue eyes glared right at him. "Marrying me won't help you get Ironrath. Asher is still alive and he is the rightful lord…" She calmly stated and then turned away. She hoped that was enough to drop his foolish notion of marriage and for him to leave her now. Her hopes were dashed.

Rickard chuckled, "I'm well aware of the king's Law, Mira." She turned to watch him from the corner of her eyes. She saw the smile leave his face, "You think that hasn't come to mind?" He simply asked brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Mira turned part way to face him. "Two of your brother's are already dead. That idiot Ludd will take care of the rest… mmm One way or another."

He paused, Mira noticed, _'I know Asher has a chance to win..'_ she thought.

"And it won't take me long to get rid of the harebrained fool myself." He smiled to himself, _'Getting rid of Ludd will be all too easy.'_ Mira looked down, attempting to deny him again. He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Mira…" She looked at him confused. He faked a sad, mourning attitude as he spoke. "NONE of your family will survive…" The blow hit Mira and her guard came down. He could see it in her eyes, but it was only temporary. Rickard let her go. "Ironrath will fall to you… And through marriage, it will become mine." Mira saw reason in his words but she still didn't like it. She glared down at the floor. "A hold fast in the North can only help my ambitions-" Mira snapped cutting him off.

"Until I cut your throat in your sleep!" she stated murderously. Rickard laughed and smiled, eyeing Mira's figure.

"Doubtless you'd try, given half the chance.." He turned deadly serious, "But you won't be…" He stepped the last bit into her face now. "It's fitting our betrothal begins in a cell." He saw the defiance and fear cloud her eyes as he glared down at her. "I'd say it's a perfect symbol for the rest of your life."

Mira was shaking, with what emotion she couldn't tell, but she never turned away from him. "What?! You plan to keep me locked up?!" She yelled; she spat at him unintentionally. He gripped her hair and forced her head back, exposing her neck to him. She hissed in pain and reached to try and untangle his hand from her hair with no luck. His other hand came up and stroked her exposed flesh. He did a throating hum before he spoke.

"Well, perhaps not literally." He gazed his lips over her neck and nibble softly. To Mira it tickled strangely, and she struggled to get loose. "If you play your part and produce my heirs." The hand stroking her neck moved to her back and pulled her flesh to him as he continued to nibble just below her ear. Mira couldn't tell if she was still tickles or what. She was confused and her body was feeling strange. She didn't know what to do or what she needed to do. Mira squeaked, unsure why, but Rickard stopped and smiled upon her neck. He lifted his head to look down at her.

Mira saw a great wide grin plastered upon his face. It just enraged her. _'What are you smiling about?!_ ' she thought. The grip loosened but never left her hair. Her neck was also give a break from being held at that weird angle.

"The murder of a Lannister Guard can't go unpunished. But I can get you out of here, Mira…" His face turned deadly serious again when the clanking of heavy armor footsteps could be heard. Mira could feel tears prinkle her eyes. She didn't want to die, not yet.

"I'm still needed…" she whispered to herself when Rickard looked away to see the feet of the soldiers.

"One word from me, that coal boy takes your place on the block." He said watching them as they came.

"Tom?!" Mira panicked. The grip on her hair tightened and Rickard glared down at her in rage.

"All you have to do is agree to marry me." As he spoke the grip upon her hair and on her back pulled/pushed her to him. "You'll give up your power." She was on her toes. "You'll give up your ancestral home." The tears fell freely, she knew what she had to do. "But you'll be alive. Your bloodline will go on…" He gentle kissed her lips. Mira did nothing for a time. His grip loosed but she continued to allow his kiss. He pulled away. Hand now gentle upon her neck and hip.

Mira saw his eyes now clouded over, "So Mira. What do you say?" Mira paused for a time. The guards were at the door she knew. She knew they had watched Rickard kiss her and waited to either set her free or take her away. She pried to the gods for forgiveness. She thought of the monster she was becoming, but she nodded yes and closed her eyes in defeat.

"Rickard took her uninjured hand and walked out of the cell. "Very good..." Mira allowed him to pull her away. She glared at his back even though tears were running down her face.

 _'You may have won this battle, my darling Lord, but you have not won the war…'_

* * *

So what do you think? yay or nay? Continue to review and pm! They help in my time of need! lol


	7. Inner Struggles

Hello! Long time no see, I know. Sorry about that... I've been thinking alot about this story and want I plan to do with it. I'll list my intentions at the end but know I have not abandoned this story. I've been doing **ALOT** of research and watching the show and Looking onto wiki's. My notes for this story go far and wide. I'm also adding family members to some Houses. If anyone has suggestions after reading the notes at the end of the story, please give them to me, I am more than willing to hear people out, and will give credit to the people with those ideas.

BTW I own nothing! Not Telltales or Game of Thrones!

* * *

~~Battle of Ironrath~~

Pain. Pain was the only thing Asher could feel as Harys sword was impaled into his gut. _'I'm not dead so none of my vital organs were-… ok, but damn if it doesn't hurt!'_ He thought hissing in pain. Harys started to slowly twist the blade grinning triumphantly. Asher could no longer stand for that. The great sword he carried in his right hand had already fallen away from him but the axe at his side would work. Asher took it out and aimed high. " _ **Die**_ , you bastard!" He yelled and hacked into Harys neck.

Asher grunted in pain and frustration as the axe didn't kill him. Harys's face contorted in pain and anger. He pushed the sword to its hilt causing Asher and him to fall to their knees. Asher raised his axe again and hit in the same spot. Harys let the blade as he coughed up blood. Asher, taking his chanced reached for his great sword and grabbed a fist full of Harys's hair. He lifted the blade to Harys mouth and impaled him all the way to his hilt; killing and beheading the bastard slowly and painfully.

Asher watched as Harys's body slumped to the floor. He dropped the head and glared down at the corpse. The sword in his gut still burned with pain at each movement he made. Slowly, Asher started to pull the blade from himself, carefully, hoping he does not do anymore damage.

The battle still raged around him, his plan had worked. Ludd lay dead in his hall. Although his mother was also dead thanks to the same poison. Tears prickled at his eyes, from pain or regret Asher didn't have time to wonder. Gryff had gotten away. That was not part of his plan.

The gates to his keep was cracking. All the noise going on and the only think Asher was hearing was the gate breaking. _'I hope the soldiers were able to get all the citizens out…'_ On that last thought the gate broke and Whitehill Soldiers came pouring in. Asher uses his sword to help him up. The stab in the back and the sword wound were finally taking it's toll. He stumbled toward to gate, he needed to find Gryff.

A Whitehill soldier came running at him, Asher was able to block him from taking his head but the soldier had more energy then him. He quickly countered attacked, cutting Asher across the chest and left arm. That caused Asher to stumbled back, and slump over using his sword to keep him up. Asher watched the soldier partway circle around him then come charging with victorious grin. Asher uses his weight to hit. Successfully cutting the soldier's arm off and then his head as the Soldier started to scream.

"Agh!" he yelled in pain; he was turning back to the gate another Whitehill soldier, much older then Asher, had stabbed him in the side with a short hand knife then tries to strike with his sword. Asher blocked it but was knocked to the ground. The soldier tried to impale his sword in Asher but he rolled out the way. Asher looked up ready to roll out the way again, but one of his own men stabs the other through the heart.

The man helped Asher up and get him steading on his feet. Asher's vision at that point was becoming blurring. "My Lord! We have to get you-" The poor man was unable to finish. Whitehill Soldiers had gotten on the wall of his keep. They then rained arrow's down on the battle field. Asher dodged most of them but was shot in the side and was knocked by a wagon. He watched as the men he had brought back with him were falling down to the arrows. Amaya was still fighting, having taken most of the soldiers down. One man attacked her from behind and cut her across the back. An arrow crippled her leg, one entered her gut and the last one killed her but going through her skull.

Asher felt his heart start to hammer, something wasn't right. He looked back to the gate and saw Gryff trot in on horseback. They stare at one another as he passes. Asher forced himself up to go after him but a dozen Whitehill soldiers stopped him. Asher was really starting to grow tired of the Whitehill's had their smiles. The vision blurred again and his head started to spin. He smiled at the soldiers.

"Iron from Ice!" He yelled closing his eyes, ready to die. The light shining through his eye lids, showing his life.

He see's his family as he left 5 years ago…

He remembered Ethan and Talia playing and singing him a new song. He remembered teaching them how to play, and dance. Then watched how they flourished.

He remembered the fun him and Rodrik would have… He remembered the fights, bruises, and lectures then got together.

He remembered Mira's books and sweet smile, teaching her to shot an arrow, her lightly freckled face and big blue eyes, chasing away boys that found her pretty. Well, all but Gared.

He remembered his mother's beautiful face the moment he first opened his eyes to the world, and saw the only time his father ever truly smiled at him. The love he knew was there behind his eyes.

He opened his eyes, a tear fell. The soldiers were still coming at him, _'I can't die…'_ he thought. Raising his sword to try. Just then a weight tackled into the side of the building. Taking the wall with them. Asher looks up doe eyed at Duncan. Duncan got off Asher and fended off a Whitehill that was in the building, killing him. Some of his men came in with horses. Duncan pulled Asher up.

"My Lord, we have to get you out of here!" Duncan said, letting Asher go. He nearly fell and would have if not for one of his men helping him. Duncan continued to take down Whitehill soldiers as the entered. "I'll be damned if I let another Lord die on my watch!" He finished off the last with some help and came back to Asher. Asher tried to move away.

"I ca- I can't run…" Asher said weakly, becoming dizzy again. Duncan had none of it. He forced Asher onto the back of a horse.

"You must Survive, Asher!" He grabbed the sides of Asher's face and made him look him in the eyes, "For the House, for your sisters. For all of us that fought this day!" Asher's tears fell. Duncan's word spoke true, but he was doubting himself again.

"I don't-" Duncan yelled to the soldier he was riding with to go, and off he was. He watched as his soldiers that fallowed fell to arrows, and watched as the dozen soldiers take down Duncan. The last thing he saw was Duncan getting pushed to the ground. He looked up to his rider and saw the arrow in the back of his head.

 _'Alone..'_ He dreaded that word.

 _"You are Asher Forrester!"_ Mira's voice said. _"I trust you!"_ Asher was too weak to think anymore. He just listen to his sister's voice, and tried to hold on to the frightened horse.

~~King's Landing~~

Mira and Morgryn watched as Andros was beheaded. Morgryn still held Mira's uninjured hand. To make sure she didn't run or to show the fact that she was his, Mira didn't care. She watched Andros's head fall from the block and roll right up to her. She stared into his lifeless eyes. _'I want to kick it…'_ She thought but a group of street children beat her to the act. They used the head as a ball and no one seemed to care. Mira being one of them, _'It's more than that monster disserved…'_ Morgryn pulled her hand to his lips and kissed them. Mira, revolted, looked up to the man.

"What are you thinking?" he asked watching her. "Are you squeamish?" referring to Andros head.

"No, I just wish I could kick it…" He watched his face change to one of shock, _'I also what to do the same to you…'_ she thought.

"You like to surprise me don't you?" He smiled moving his hand to intertwine with hers. Mira watched, disgustedly. She kept her hand slacked as he squeezed it. She knew he was trying to put on a show of being loving towards her, but she just couldn't even try to pretend as well. She was dirty, tired, her hand felt hot and throbbed painfully under the handkerchief.

"Why are we here?" She asked, hoping that if she remain ignorant Rickard would lose interest and they would leave. "I want to take a bath…" she whispered, so he wouldn't hear. Oh, but he did. He chuckled and looked back to the stage.

"Soon. We have to watch the last one…" His smile made Mira cringe, she didn't want to see it. She looked off on the other side of Rickard to see Sera and Lord Tarwick staring at the execution stage. Tarwick looked over at Mira and gave a sad smile. He also held hands with Sera and she wept silently. Mira begged with her eyes, praying that Lord Tarwick would help, maybe even save Tom.

If only she could get over to him _. 'Garibald Tarwick is well respected, people would believe him! He could protect me! Even Sera would insist!'_ She just needed to get to them. Mira broke eye contact to look up at Rickard, She just needed to think of a way to slip out of his grasp. Mira flexed her uninjured hand causing Rickard to look down to her.

"Yes?" He asked glaring at her suspiciously. His grip tightened. She flinch and looked down to their hands. She flexed again, but he wouldn't let go.

"M'-my hand is hot…" Mira panicked, 'He won't believe that!' She kept her head down but looked up to him. The classic puppy dog stare her mother would say.

Mira only ever made a face like this when she was in trouble. She believe that her punishment would be lighter if she looked at her mother and father like that. Didn't often work on Lady Elissa but her father was a sucker for that look.

Rickard glared down, clearly not amused. His grip loosened but never left. He was ignoring her then as he looked back to the stage again. He smiled and pulled her in front of her so she could see. "Ah! Look whose last!" He whispered in her ear. Mira saw Tom being pushed up the stages stairs toward the block. She looked down not wanting to see. "Tisk-tisk Darling! You must watch!" He gentle turned her face to look. "That could have been you…"

Mira's heart hammered in the chest. She felt like it's burst from her chest any second. Her legs grew weak and Rickard's hands upon her shoulders were the only anchor that kept her from falling.

Tom finally stood before the block, he was bruised and one eye was swollen shut. Mira felt tears behind her eyes. 'Oh Tom, I'm sorry…' Tom's good eye scanned the crowd. When they fell on Mira he smiled hopefully. The dam Mira held almost broke, she didn't blink as she and Tom stared at each other.

A man, dressed finely, stepped up next to Tom. He held a large scroll as he spoke. "This boy has been charged with murdering a loyal servant of the king!" His voice was stern, well-practiced, Mira thought to herself. "Who here bears witness to his crimes?" The man paused staring at the on lookers.

Rickard raised his hand, Mira nearly lost her footing, "My betrothed can speak to them!" Mira felt the tears starting to break away. To anyone that watched them she looked like a traumatized girl. She was shaking as Tom and the man's stare fell to her.

"Is this true, my Lady?" he asked softly seeing her shaking and teary eyed. Tom looked at her with such hope, Mira froze. They stared and when Tom's face fell from hope to shocked despair Mira's soul shattered. The tears fell so hotly and as she tried to speak all that was heard was hic-ups in place of her word. She nodded and placed her face in her hands. Rickard turned her to face him as she cried freely into his chest. She heard Tom.

"M-m-my Lady!" He was begging. She could hear Tom being pushed down into the block. "Lady Mira, please!" Rickard nudged her to turn and watch. The man stepped back.

"Then in the name of the king. I sentence you to die." Tom struggled and two guards were forced to restrain him. Mira just stared at Tom, he was begging her again, yelling that it's not right, for her help. Rickard pulled her by the shoulder. To others he looked like a man that truly loved and wanted to protect her.

The sword was risen. The sun shown off it's blooding blade blinding all it's on lookers. Everyone heard the blade cut the air as it descended and Tom's last word were whispered against its sound.

Tom's head was clean gone, it didn't roll away like Andros. Mira's tear stopped then as Tom's lifeless eyes stared at her. She knew what she had done will forever fallow her like a ghost. A sin she will carry for all eternity.

The crowd quickly dispersed. Rickard's hands left her shoulders and he started off. "Come along, Mira." She looked over to him. He looked back and grinned sickeningly at her. "We have a busy day ahead…" At that very moment Mira glared at the most evil being to walk this world with her. He was worse than the Whitehills. She wanted him dead, no she _**NEEDED**_ him dead. Her marrying him would bring his death, if only in time she knew. He may think that his little Mira was just talk back at the cells but if Mira was anything, she was determined and willful. Which soon Rickard will find out just how much of a handful she can be.

They stared at one another, the air between them crackled. War was coming. She slowing walked towards him, seamlessly defeated. He grinned triumphantly and turned from her to continue his stroll.

What was left of Little Mira's soul burned with a passion so hot it made her body shake with rage. It was unlike anything she has ever experienced. _'I will bring you down Rickard… Just you wait.'_ She smiled as she fallowed his form into the streets of King's Landing.

~~North-East of Ironrath~~

Asher was going in and out of conscience as the horse trotted along the path. The dead soldier long since fallen off the animal gave Asher room to move up and sit on the horse properly. He looked back and saw the white horses backside covered with his blood. His vision blurred again and his head spun causing Asher to fall off the horse. Said horse trotted away a bite but stopped after realizing his rider wasn't on any longer. He moved off into the grass to graze and wait for his master.

Asher tried, with what little strength he had, to push off the ground. His whole body shook with the effort, but betrayed him. Asher lay on the ground and stared at the horse. _'It can't end… not like this…'_ Vision blurred again and he could no longer fell the pain, as his eyes grew heavy.

"Rodrik, I'm sorry..." He whispered to the ruined forest around him. "Mira… I-" Asher fell unconscious before he could finish his mumblings.

* * *

My intended notes that I will show (not all will be here because I need to surprise and shock you all with something or another lol)

*Gregor will have an older sister that wants to rule Ironrath even if Mira has to marry one of her children (Mira's cousins)

* Mira will have great conflict with her cousins (and just about everyone that wants to make her marry them or into the family)

* She will find a way to hide Ryon from others. (to protect him from being killed)

* Normal Forresters only share the secret of the Ironwood with the males of the family, Mira is the exception, do to an event which will remain a secret for now.

(Ryon is to young to know yet, he was set to begin his lessons on his 10th brithday)

*Elaena will become pregnant (Rodick's) and be forced to marry a Whitehill before she starts to show. (they won't end up finding out till later)

*Rickard will have his whole family introduced

*Also planning to have the Glover's introduced

*Torrhen Whitehill will be in the story alot

* He will have two bastard children

*Rickard and Mira will attend Sera's wedding (with His family)

*The story might branch out into two, with different endings (which means the title of the story will change) (Not decided yet but likely)

* * *

So this will be all for now, I Hope you like it and please, I love reviews and will take whatever is thrown at me. Ideas too. I'm open minded lol Oh! And remember I own nothing!

I hope to hear from you all and to get the next part up within the next month or so. Sorry it takes so long to update!


End file.
